


There is Me

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	There is Me

There is a me in the future,

A me in the past,

A me of the present,

A me that won't last.

A me that could be,

A me that never will,

A me that is frightened,

A me that seeks thrill.

So many versions,

So many ways,

You have no right to decide which me stays.


End file.
